The Woes of Apprenticeship:Gilan
by beyblade13
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. When Gilan is an apprentice along with some of his screw-ups. Formerly called 'No Sane Man.'
1. The Trek in the Forest

Chapter one

_You followed him? A Ranger? You followed a Ranger into the forest?"_

I watched as he left the apartment, seeing as I couldn't do anything to stop it. But of course, I didn't want to either. I'd have to wait till he was out and sneak past my dad. He was cooking anyway, so I didn't think he'd actually see me going. (Hah, can you imagine that, the mighty Sir David_ cooking?_ In the _kitchen?)_

Inching slowly forward, I made my way outside, the door closing with the slightest _click_. I straightened, sensing it would look more proper if someone did see me, for me to look as though I was walking to the training fields. I suppose it should have occurred to me that, without my sword, and carrying no visible weapons, there wasn't really a reason I would be walking to the fields. But it didn't, and so I walked on.

Just before I rounded the turn to the field, I switched directions and ran. I doubted anyone would see the quick motion, or really care before I was gone. Besides, I had decided that I would stop as soon as I reached the forest's edge. I realized this was mad, I really did, but I let it happen anyway.

I walked slowly, trying to follow the tracks Halt's horse had left. They disappeared often, but I probably should have realized that was seriously low by Halt's standards. How would anyone _not_ overtake him, if a mere _boy_ could locate trough his tracks in a forest. I sped up, trying to dodge roots raised high and branches hanging low. Though leaves crunched under my feet, I doubted Halt could hear me. That though, underestimating Halt (and Abelard) and probably Will and Tug and Horace too), was the worst mistake I ever could have made.

I saw the tracks deepen, as though his horse was slowing down, so I did too. That way, I wouldn't stumble upon where they were supposedly stopping without knowing what was going on. It seemed he was stopping for a midday meal, though.

My eyes followed his small figure around the clearing, taking in how his cloak shimmered as he moved and blended into the forest background . He left his horse by a tree(and I think with a signal), and he sat by a stream to eat. I crept slowly toward him, swaying like the trees' shadows around me. I didn't have a shimmery cloak like him, but I had a brown one, and that would have to do.

I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder. Before I even made it a centimeter closer, an iron grip wrapped around my wrist. I didn't even feel flying through the air, just the water surrounding me. My situation suddenly hit me; I was standing in a shallow creek, sopping wet and at the mercy of a ranger, unarmed, that was said to have uncanny accuracy with the bow now in his hand. I didn't even run; I couldn't; I froze.

I heard a sigh and looked up. Halt's face, as ever, was shadowed and hidden in the cowl of his cloak. "Now why did you go and do a silly thing like that, Gilan?" he said, "No sane man would follow a ranger into a forest." Although, I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter "The _reason_ for that would be obvious."

All I could do was stammer, "B-b how?" I recovered quickly, though, and took off my hood, "How'd you know it was me?"

He shrugged, as though stalking him, or rather, _trying _to stalk him, were the common thing in the world. "I suspected it. From your behavior, my guess is that you've been planning it for a few days now. And that you want to be my apprentice."

**Beyblade: okay nothing really happened in this chapter: Gilan tries to follow Halt, he gets thrown in a stream, he is accepted by Halt as an apprentice**

**13: Next chapter is Halt asking if he can have Gil apprenticed to him-actually, just _after _that**


	2. Shining Disbelief

Chapter Two

Honestly, it really was a stupid move. Who, who in all of Araluen would chase a black sorcerer through a dark forest, especially if said sorcerer's home was in the forest. Not that he actually _believed _Halt was a sorcerer. He knew that all those rumors about the Ranger were just rumors, being educated as he was. Well, then again that was obvious; he _was _a baron after all. He worked with Halt personally.

Gilan really was an idiot. That was the only _true _thing he could register.

"This is insane." He claimed. "Great, now I'm talking to myself too"

"Too, meaning…?" the new voice trailed off, asking for an explanation.

The Baron looked up to see Sir Rodney, the Battlemaster of his fief, standing at the door.

"Something very disturbing; Halt's apprentice, Gilan."

Rodney was astounded. "You mean Gilan as in Gilan, pupil of McNeill"

Slowly, the Baron nodded, "That's the one."

"How the devil did he become Halt's apprentice?"

"Well," the Baron replied, "I'm not exactly sure, but…" and so he explained all he knew.

**FLASHBACK**

A knocking rang on the door to his office, and he didn't even have to look up to know it was Halt. No one else could manage to move to his door so silently.

"Come in," called the Baron. And so, Halt and a young boy stepped into the room. "Who is that?" he asked the Ranger.

"Gilan; I've come to ask if I could take him as my apprentice. He tried to follow me to the cabin." And here, Halt explains to the Baron what the hell just happened, go look back to chapter 1, I have a summary at the end...kind of. "And so I brought him here."

The Baron stared dumbly at him. Obviously, the madness of the entire story had left him temporarily speechless. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unsure of what to say. Finally, he sputtered, "O-okay, I'll smooth out the kinks and complete any official stuff."

_Evidently, the Baron is currently incapable of forming proper sentences, _reflected Halt.

_He used the word 'stuff!' Hey wait a minute…is that even a word? _thought Gilan.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's how it happened. So now, Gilan is Halt's apprentice,"

Rodney sighed; what he had originally come for hadn't worked out. He'd try again later; but for now, he'd leave Arald behind.

LILILILILILI-XSXSXSXSXSXS—AWAWAWAWAWAW—CDCDCDCDCDCDCD—FJFJFJ

Beyblade: (sighs) I'm getting tired of this story already.

13: Then why'd you post another chapter?

Beyblade: Because A: it's RA, it's awesome, I can't abandon it; B: It's insanely short anyway & C: 2 people inspired me

LILILILILILI-XSXSXSXSXSXS—AWAWAWAWAWAW—CDCDCDCDCDCDCD—FJFJFJ

Thanks to:

John Flanagan

SupernaturalFlames

Whoever else reviewed

LILILILILILI-XSXSXSXSXSXS—AWAWAWAWAWAW—CDCDCDCDCDCDCD—FJFJFJ

**To: Mr."logically psycho" & others fond of nonsensical flaming**

**The parts in italics are what was said in the review, and the normal text is my reply.**

_lots of problems with this, here they are: _thank you for notifying me, I'll try fixing them, NOT (unless someone else requests)

_Too short_ well obviously, Beyblade told you that

_WTF is with the random letters? _it's evidently my linebreaker

_Too short_ your fault you read it, should have checked the word count before reading

_Useless waste of battery power reading it_ then DON'T

_Too short_ WHY DON'T YOU READ WHAT I JUST DAMNED WROTE FOR THE OTHER TWO

_No storyline or, well, anything at all! _there's something called FILLER CHAPTERS & HAD you LOOKED, you would have seen what exactly I'm getting at

_Too short_ DIDN'T I JUST DAMNED TELL YOU THREE OTHER TIMES!

_Normally I give a blessing here…but you dont deserve it._ see if I care

_BEGONE DESECRATOR! _well guess what, you can't be a desecrator unless you BELIEVE something is holy

(Desecrator means: one who insults or damages something holy)

**Let this be a lesson to all those who are fond of flaming. This person flamed my other story, Two Queens & Two Kings, w/ very stupid reasons. I accept constructive criticism, just don't be stupid and flame for no good reason (don't say it when I mention it either plz). This is what I do w/ falmers when I have time. I especially thank kind or inspiring people publicly & mention those who reviewed inoffensively.**


End file.
